logo_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Warner Bros. Pictures/On-Screen Variants
Warner Brothers Pictures 1923-1929 GW232H179.jpg|The original version of the logo, 1923-25 Wbp.jpg|The later version of the logo, 1925-29. diLSQN9FCIygSSOShaJCWQ164911.png g0UnwqsNIyIl-6jW_5ex0A234185.png M_wXqCBm4vMRGuPbN3x8Kg117807.png O3Wm_WnmtSwq9RZ20RzzDA133056.png Warner Bros. Pictures (first era) 1929-1935 Wbvpp.jpg D8GRkegIVUr5QRLPz68zug13084.jpg|Used in Looney Tunes shorts from 1930-1932. Wbshield.png 1935-1937 Wblogo.jpg WB1937f.png 1937-1948 Wbpinc.png Wbjlw.png 1948-1967, 1972-2001 The logo is a cleaned-out version of the previous one. Note how it resembles the current WB shields used from 1984 on. Sometimes the shield would appear differently. 1948-1967 Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-23h13m17s81.png GW187H135.jpg Dial_m_for_murder_variant.jpg|A live-action model was seen on some films, especially 3D movies. Wb3d.jpg|Other times, the logo would be hugely in 3D, like the 1998-present shield. Warner Bros.-Seven Arts 1967-1970 Wb1967_a.jpg Wb7a.jpg|Sometimes it would be set over the opening scene of the movie. Warner Bros. (second era) 1970-1972 GW278H197.jpg Wb1970-bw.jpg 1972-1984, 1984-present Warner_Bros._Shield.png Warnerbros1980s.jpg Warner_Bros._wordless_banner.png|Wordless banner Warner_Bros._bannerless.png|Bannerless version Same as the 1948 logo. 1972-1973 GW268H201.jpg Wb1972.png 1972-1984, 2012-present GW183H139.jpg|The usual Big W logo. Vlcsnap-2012-10-19-01h11m52s108.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-13-15h27m00s179.png WyF2EgVY6_Eyl8xonbHmLA27687.jpg WBP_1972.jpg EE6JY2ecTAgbIi8-UI-CCw65678.png 36ec-T85qIORyet1mbz9Zg136028.png|On a few movies, it would say "A WARNER COMMUNICATIONS COMPANY PRESENTATION". 1984-1990 Wb1984a_ws2.jpg|Original version used from the logo's inception in 1984 until 1990. Wb1984.jpg Wb1984_b.jpg Empire_Of_The_Sun.png|''Empire Of The Sun'' (1987) Warner_Bros._Pictures_(Daffy_Duck's_Quackbusters,_1988).png|At the start of Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988), the 1984 logo starts off with just the clouds with no shield and no byline present. 1990-1992 This version of the "Warner Shield" was introduced when Warner Communications merged with Time Inc. Zq34H0x4ZQanZMkA1vBNgQ828859.jpg Wb1990_ws.jpg|Second version with the Time-Warner byline from 1990 until 1992. Wbgrthd35.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h58m00s185.png Wb1990 batmanreturns.jpg|''Batman Returns'' (1992) 1992-2001 Dbwb3.png|The much common "Time Warner Entertainment" DBWB bug, used from 1992-2001. Wb1992_ws.jpg|Third and final version with the Time-Warner Entertainment byline from 1992-2001.(though some films still use this with new bylines.) Fdaasdf124567.png WBGHIDDST.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-09h48m56s220.png J5Fz8688xFGfnFglApD8VQ37051.jpg Warner_Bros._Pictures_Logo_1992_a.png|''Malcolm X'' (1992) Vlcsnap-2013-08-05-00h50m29s232.png|''True Crime'' (1999) Wb2000dist_ws.png|Closing logo from 2000-2001 with URL address beneath the Time Warner Entertainment byline. 1998-present 5addb_warner_bros._pictures_logo_200px.png IAMBYLINELESS.png Warner_Bros._Pictures_logo.png|Warner Bros. Pictures logo used from 2001-present 1998 Warner_Bros._75_Years_Entertaining_The_World.jpg|Print Logo #1 Warner_Bros._75_Years_Entertaining_The_World.png|Print Logo #2 The logo for the 75th anniversary. Used only in 1998. THE75SHIELD2.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-30-20h35m11s109.png 1999-2001 75 Years disclaimer is removed, and the shield has different lighting. Wild_Wild_West.png|''Wild Wild West'' (1999) Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h26m30s33.png|''Three To Tango'' (1999) Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-11h58m24s133.png|''Chill Factor'' (1999) 2001-2003 The logo with the AOL Time Warner byline. Vlcsnap-2012-03-27-16h27m02s23.png|Closing logo used from 2001-2003. Vlcsnap-2012-12-12-10h43m33s49.png|With the AOL Time Warner Byline Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h27m10s15.png|''The Majestic'' (2001) 2003-present 2003-2004 The early Time Warner version. Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-02h55m25s242.png|''Gravity'' trailer variant (2013) Fsadsgggs123456.png|''Mystic River'' (2003) ThCA7JPENO.jpg|''Looney Tunes Back in Action'' trailer variant (2003) WindowsCE5.png|''Looney Tunes Back in Action'' (Frame A, 2003) WindowsCE.png|''Looney Tunes Back in Action'' (Frame B, 2003) Warner_Bros_The_Matrix_Revolutions_(2003).jpg|''The Matrix Revolutions'' (2003) 2003-present The current variation with the Time Warner byline. Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-21h35m24s147.png Warner Bros. Pictures 2005.png|This version of the logo, with Bugs Bunny, was used for Warner Bros. Family Entertainment for a time. Troy_2004.png|''Troy'' (2004) Windows10.png|Closing logo used from 2004-present WBP_2004 open matte.jpg|Full open matte closing logo Windows-embedded-compact logo.jpg|''Where the Wild Things Are''Italic text (2009 with Warner Bros. and Village Roadshow Pictures. ThCAG6UO1L.jpg|Yes Man trailer variant (2008) with Village Roadshow Pictures. Yahoo! 10 Favicon.svg.png|''Slumdog Millionaire'' trailer variant (International, 2008) with Fox Searchlight Pictures, Celador Films and Film4. Vlcsnap-2013-08-11-17h28m46s229.png|''Slumdog Millionaire'' (International, 2008) Warnerbroslegendaryvillageroadshow 01.jpg|''Where the Wild Things Are'' trailer variant (2009) with Legendary Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures. Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h41m57s59.png|''Her'' trailer variant (US, 2013) 2004-present (IMAX version) GW636H327.jpg|IMAX variant. Vlcsnap-2013-12-14-08h11m16s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-12-21h19m50s123.png|''NASCAR 3D: The IMAX Experience'' (2004) 2011-present (New Line Cinema version) Warner_bros._2011.jpg|This version of the logo is used to proceed the current New Line Cinema logo. The_Rite_(2011).png|''The Rite'' (2011) Hall_Pass_(2011).png|''Hall Pass'' (2011) Horrible_Bosses_(2011).png|''Horrible Bosses'' (2011) Final_Destination_5_(2011).png|''Final Destination 5'' (2011) A_Very_Harold_And_Kumar_3D_Christmas_(2011).png|''A Very Harold And Kumar 3D Christmas'' (2011) New_Year's_Eve_(2011).png|''New Year's Eve'' (2011) WindowsServer2008.png|''Rock of Ages'' (2012) Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-01h06m55s1.png|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' trailer variant (2012) with New Line Cinema and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Yahoo!_5_Favicon.svg.png|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (2012) 550px-Intel_Pentium_III-M_Processor_Logo.svg-1.png|''Jack the Giant Slayer'' (2013) Yahoo!_Favicon.svg.png|''The Incredible Burt Wonderstone'' (2013) 494px-Windows_NT_WorkstationOSlogo.png|''The Conjuring'' trailer variant (2013) Yahoo!_1_Favicon.svg.png|''The Conjuring'' trailer variant (2013) with New Line Cinema. The_Conjuring_(2013).png|''The Conjuring'' (2013) Yahoo_Logo_1994.svg.png|''We're the Millers'' trailer variant (2013) with New Line Cinema. We're_The_Millers_(2013).png|''We're the Millers'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-01h11m34s40.png|''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' trailer variant (2013) with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and New Line Cinema. 2011-present In 2011, the logo was slightly updated. Windows NT WorkstationOSlogo.png|''Dolphin Tale'' (2011) Vlcsnap-2013-09-29-01h10m45s95.png|''Happy Feet Two'' trailer variant (2011) Vlcsnap-2013-08-04-23h56m56s61.png|''Happy Feet Two'' trailer variant (2011) with Village Roadshow Pictures. Screenshot_(110).png|''Happy Feet Two'' (2011) GW464H253.jpg|''Dark Shadows'' trailer variant (2012) with Village Roadshow Pictures. Vlcsnap-2012-07-18-21h48m40s225.png|''The Dark Knight Rises'' trailer variant (2012) Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h44m59s110.png|''Seventh Son'' trailer variant (2013) Vlcsnap-2013-12-14-08h09m50s213.png|''Her'' trailer variant (US, 2013) 447px-MicrosoftWindows-Logo svg.png|''The LEGO Movie'' trailer variant (2014) Microsoft_windows_95_logo.png|''The LEGO Movie'' trailer variant (2014, A) ThCA6NK8C9.jpg|''The LEGO Movie'' trailer variant (2014, B) 2013 Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Warner Bros. Category:1923